Welcome to Jurassic park
by ExactChase
Summary: All of Beacon goes to a new park located on the island of Isla Nublar. [No connection to Grimmassic Park]
1. Welcome to Jurassic Park

All of Beacon was on an airship, headed for Isla Nublar. Jurassic Park. RWBY was excited because the park hadn't even opened yet and they were about to gain admission.

Ruby had fallen asleep leaning on Jaune, who was reading fan fiction on his scroll. Weiss was doing her nails. Blake was reading a book, and Yang was asleep. Ruby was suddenly woken by Jaune, who pointed out the window to the magnificent view of the island.

When they got off, Ren was trying to scare Nora, by telling her about the raptors and the others were listening. "You would see one in front of you, but the attack won't be coming from the front, but from the sides. They'll drag their sharp claws horizontally across your stomach, spilling out your intestines. It would be a slow and painful death." Ren said. He didn't scare Nora, but managed to scare Ruby, who became even more worried when they had to put their weapons in lockers, as the park didn't allow weapons of any kind among the victims—I mean visitors.

"I don't believe you." Nora said, crossing her arms.

"Trust me." An old man with a white beard said. "The raptors are not a force to trifle with." He walked over to Yang and Ruby. "Where have I seen the two of you before?" He asked. "Oh yes, that's right. You're Taiyang's daughters!"

"Hello, Mr. Hammond." Ruby said.

"Hello...Yang?"

"I'm Ruby."

"Oh, yes. Ruby, red. Yang, yellow."

"How did you know that guy?" Jaune asked Ruby as they walked away. "He owns the park and my dad works here." She said.

They all went down a narrow path that wound down the hill. The air was chilly and damp. As they moved lower, the most around them thinned, and Weiss could see the landscape better. It looked, she thought, rather like Vacuo.

Down below, they could see the white roofs of large buildings, nestled among the planting. Weiss was surprised: the construction was elaborate. They moved lower, out of the mist, now she could see the full extent of the island, stretching away to the south, it was mostly covered in tropical forest.

To the south, rising above the palm trees, Yang saw a single trunk with no leaves at all, just a big curving stump. Then the stump moved, and twisted around to face the new arrivals. Yang realized that she was not seeing a tree at all.

She was looking at the graceful, curving neck of an enormous creature, rising fifty feet into the air.

She was looking at a dinosaur.

"My God," Blake said softly. They were all staring at the animal above the trees. "My God."

Her first thought was that the dinosaur was extraordinarily beautiful. Books portrayed them as oversize, dumpy creatures, but this long-necked animal had gracefulness, almost a dignity, about its movements. And it was quick—there was nothing lumbering or dull about its behavior. The sauropod peered alertly at them, and made a low trumpeting sound, rather like an elephant. A moment later, a second head rose above the foliage, and then a third, and a fourth.

"My God," Blake said again.

Ruby was speechless. She had known all along what to expect—she had known about it for years—but she had somehow never believed it would happen, and now, she was shocked into silence. The awesome power of new genetic technology, which she had formerly considered to be words in her father's overwrought sales pitch—the power became clear to her. These animals were so big! They were enormous! Big as a house! And so many of them! Actual damned dinosaurs! Just as real as you could want. She hoped to God the island was safe.

Ozpin stood on the path on the side of the hill, with the midst on his face, staring at the gray necks craning above the palms. He felt dizzy, as if the ground were sloping away too steeply. He had trouble getting his breath. Because he was looking at something he had never expected to see in his life. Yet he was seeing it.

The animals in the midst were perfect apatosaurs, medium-size sauropods. His stunned mind made academic association: Northern herbivores, late Jurassic horizon. Commonly called "brontosaurs." First discovered by E. D. Cope in Vale in 1876. Specimens associated with Morrison formation strata in Atlas, Vale, and Vacuo. Recently Berman and McIntosh had reclassified it as diplodocus based on skill appearance. Traditionally, _Brontosaurus_ was thought to spend most of its time in shallow water, which would help support its large bulk. Although this animal was clearly not in water, it was moving much too quickly, the head and neck shifting above the palms in a very active manner—a surprisingly active manner—

Ozpin began to laugh.

"What is it?" Hammond said, worried. "Is something wrong?" Ozpin just shook his head and continued to laugh. He couldn't tell them that what was funny was that he had seen the animal for only a few seconds, but he had already begun to accept it—and to use his observations to answer long-standing questions in the paleontologist field.

He was still laughing as he saw a fifth and sixth neck crane up above the palm trees. The sauropods watched the people and faunas arrive. They reminded Ozpin of oversized giraffes—they had the same pleasant, rather stupid gaze.

"I take it they're not animatronic," Oobleck said. "They're very life-like."

"Yes, they certainly are," Hammond said. "Well, they should be, shouldn't they?"

From the distance, they heard the trumpeting sound again. First one animal made it, and then the others joined in.

"I would assume that's their call," Ren said. "Welcoming us to the island."

Jaune stood and listened for a moment, entranced.

"You probably want to know what happens next," Hammond was saying, continuing down the path. "We've scheduled a complete tour of the facilities for you, and a trip to see the dinosaurs in the park later this afternoon. I'll be joining you for dinner, and will answer any questions you may have then. Now, if you'll go with Mr. Regis..."

The group followed Ed Regis toward the nearest buildings. Over the path, a crude hand-painted sign read: "Welcome to Jurassic Park."

They moved into a green tunnel of overarching palms leading toward the main visitor building. Everywhere, extensive and elaborate planting emphasized the feeling that they were entering a new world, a prehistoric tropical world, and leaving the normal world.

Ruby said to Blake, "They look pretty good."

"Yes," Blake said. "I want to see them up close. I want to lift up their toe pads and inspect their claws and feel their skin and open their jaws and have a look at their teeth. Until then I don't know for sure. But yes, they look good."

Blake shook her head. "This has been discussed. Many people imagined it was coming. But not so soon."

"Story of our species," Ruby said, laughing. "Everybody knows it coming, but not so soon."

As they walked down the path, they could no longer see the dinosaurs, but they could hear them, trumpeting softly in the distance.

Blake said, "My only question is, where'd they get the DNA?" Blake was aware of serious speculation in laboratories in Vale, Mystral, and Atlas that it might eventually be possible to clone an extinct species such as a dinosaur—if you could get some dinosaur DNA to work with. The problem was that all known dinosaurs were fossils, and the fossilization destroyed most DNA, replacing it with inorganic material. Of course, if a dinosaur was frozen, or preserved in a peat bog, or mummified in a desert environment, then its DNA might be recoverable.

But nobody had ever found a frozen or mummified dinosaur. So cloning was therefore impossible. There was nothing to clone _from._ All the modern genetic technology was useless. It was like have a Xerox copier but nothing to copy with it.

Ren said, "You can't reproduce a real dinosaur, because you can't get real dinosaur DNA."

"Unless there's a way we haven't thought of," Blake said.

"Like what?" He said.

"I don't know," Blake said.

Beyond a fence, they came to the swimming pool, which spilled over into a series of waterfalls and smaller rocky pools. The area was planted with huge ferns. "Isn't this extraordinary?" Ed Regis said. "Especially on a misty day, these plants really contribute to the prehistoric atmosphere. These are authentic Jurassic ferns, of course."

"Isn't it just wonderful?" Ed Regis was saying. "If you look up ahead, you will see our Safari Lodge." Ruby saw a dramatic, low building, with a series of glass pyramids on the roof. "That's where you'll be staying here in Jurassic Park."

RWBY and JNPR's suite was done in beige tones, the rattan furniture in green jungle print motifs. The room wasn't quite finished; there were stacks of lumber in the closet, and pieces of electrical conduit on the floor. There was a TV in the corner, with a card on top:

Channel 2: Hypsilophodon Highlands

Channel 3: Triceratops Territory

Channel 4: Sauropod Swamp

Channel 5: Carnivore Country

Channel 6: Stegosaurus South

Channel 7: Velociraptor Valley

Channel 8: Pterosaur Peak

Blake found the names irritatingly cute. She turned on the television but got nothing but static. She shut it off and went one if the two eight bed bedrooms, tossed her suitcase on one of the beds. Directly over the middle of the room was a large pyramidal skylight. It created a tented feeling, like sleeping under the stars. Unfortunately the glass had to be protected by heavy bars, so that the striped shadows fell across the beds. Blake paused. She had seen the plans for the lodge, and she didn't remember bars on the skylight. In fact, these bars appeared to be a rather crude addition. A black steel frame had been constructed outside the glass walls, and the bars welded to the frame.

Puzzled, Blake moved from the bedroom to the living room. The window looked out on the swimming pool. The entire lodge was enclosed within a fence, with bars of thick inch-steel. The fence was gracefully landscaped and painted black to resemble wrought iron, but no cosmetic effort could disguise the thickness of the metal, or its twelve-foot height.

"It looks to me like they've turned this place into a fortress." Ruby said. Blake looked at her watch. "We'll be sure to ask why," she said. "The tour starts in twenty minutes."


	2. Meet the Raptors

They met in the visitor building: two stories high, and all glass with exposed black anodized girders and supports. Weiss found it determinedly high-tech.

There was a small auditorium dominated by a robot _Tyrannosaurus rex,_ poised menacingly by the entrance to an exhibit area labeled WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH. Farther on were other displays: WHAT IS A DINOSAUR? and THE MESOZOIC WORLD. But the exhibits weren't completed; there were wires and cables all over try floor.

They left the visitor area behind, and soon they heard the loud hum of generators, smelled the faint odor of gasoline. They passed a grove of palm trees and saw a large, low concrete shed with a steel roof. The noise seemed to come from there. They looked in the shed.

"It must be a generator," Yang said.

"It's big," Ruby said, peering inside.

the power plant actually extended two stories below ground level: a vast complex of whining turbines and piping that ran down in the earth, lit by harsh electric bulbs. "They can't need all this just for a resort," Blake said. "They're generating enough power here for a small city."

"Maybe for the computers?"

"Maybe."

Blake heard bleating, and walked north a few yards. She came to an animal enclosure with goats. By a quick count, she estimated there were fifty or sixty goats.

"What's that for?" Ruby asked.

"Beats me."

"Probably feed 'em to the dinosaurs," Nora said.

The group walked on, following a dirt path through a dense bamboo grove. At the far side, they came to a double-layer chain-link fence twelve feet high, with spirals of barbed wire at the top. There was an electric him along the outer fence.

Beyond the fences, Ruby saw dense clusters of large ferns, five feet high. She heard a snorting sound, a kind of snuffling. Then the sound of crunching footsteps, coming closer.

Then a long silence.

"I don't see anything," Jaune whispered, finally

"Ssssh."

Blake waited. Several seconds passed. Flies buzzed in the air. She still saw nothing.

Yang tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed. Amid the ferns, Blake saw the head of an animal. It was motionless, partially hidden in the fronds, the two large dark eyes watching them coldly.

The head was two feet long. From a long pointed snout, a long row of teeth ran back to the hole of auditory meatus which served as an ear. The head reminded her of a large lizard, or perhaps a crocodile. The eyes did not blink, the animal did not move. Its skin was leathery, with a pebbled texture, and basically the same coloration as the infant's: yellow-brown with darker reddish markings, like the striped of a tiger.

As Ruby watched, a single forelimb reached up very slowly to part the ferns beside the animal's face. The limb, Ruby saw was strongly muscled. The hand had three grasping fingers, each ending in curved claws. The hand gently, slowly, pushed aside the ferns.

Ruby felt a chill and whispered, "He's hunting us."

For a mammal like man and faunas, there was something indescribably alien about the way reptiles hunted their prey. No wonder man hated reptiles. The stillness, the coldness, the _pace_ was all wrong. To be among alligators or other large reptiles was to be reminded of a different kind of life, a different kind of world, now vanished from remnant. Of course, this animal didn't realize that he had been spotted, that he—

The attack came suddenly, from left and right. Charging raptors covered the ten yards to the fence with shocking speed. Speed that would put Ruby's to shame. Yang had a blurred impression of powerful, six-foot-tall bodies, stiff balancing tails, limbs with curving claws, open jaws with rows of jagged teeth.

The animals snarled as they came forward, and then leapt bodily into the air, raising their hind legs with their dagger-claws. Then they struck the fence in front of them, throwing off twin bursts of hot sparks.

The velociraptors fell backward to the ground, hissing. The visitors all moved forward, fascinated. Only then did the third animal attack, leaping up to strike the fence at chest level. Ruby screamed in fright as the Sparks exploded all around her. The creatures snarled, a low reptilian hissing sound, and leapt back among the ferns. Then they were gone, leaving behind a faint odor of decay, and hanging acid smoke.

" _Holy shit,_ " Ruby said, surprising the others, as she didn't usually cuss.

"It was so fast," Weiss said.

"Pack hunters," Blake said, shaking her head. "Pack hunters for whom ambush is an instinct . . . Fascinating."

"I wouldn't call them tremendously intelligent," Pyrrha said.

On the other side of the fence, they heard snorting in the palm trees. Several heads poked slowly out of the foliage. Blake counted three . . . four . . . five . . . The animals watched them, staring coldly.

A black man in coveralls came running up to them. "Are you alright?"

"We're okay," Ruby said.

"The alarms were set off." The man looked at the fence, dented and charred. "They attacked you?"

"Three of them did, yes."

The black man nodded. "They do that all the time. Hit the fence, take a shock. They never seem to mind."

"Not too smart, are they?" Weiss asked.

The black man paused. He squinted at Weiss in the afternoon light. "Be glad for that fence," he said, and turned away.

From beginning to end, the attack could not have taken more than six seconds. Blake was still trying to organize her impressions. The speed was astonishing—the animals were so fast, she had hardly seen them move. Walking back, Yang said, "They are remarkably fast,"

"Yes," Blake said. "Much faster than Ruby."

"They would kill us and eat us if they could?" Ruby said.

"I think so."

"The reason I ask," Ruby said, "is that I'm told large predators such as lions and tigers are not born man-eaters. Isn't that true? These animals must learn somewhere along the way that human beings are easy to kill. Only afterward do they become man-killers."

"Yes, I believe that's true," Blake said.

"Well, these dinosaurs must be even more reluctant than lions and tigers. After all, they come from a time before humans and faunas—or even large mammals—existed at all. God knows what they think when they see us. So I wonder: have they learned, somewhere along the line, that humans and faunas are easy to kill?"

The group fell silent as they walked.


	3. The Tour

This way, everybody, this way," Ed Regis said. By his side, a woman was passing out pith helmets with "Jurassic Park" labeled on the headband, and a little blue dinosaur logo.

A line of Schnee Land Cruisers came out of an underground garage beneath the visitor center. Each car pulled up, driverless and silent. Two men in safari uniforms were opening the doors for passengers. Team CRDL got in the first car and RWBY got in the second.

Ruby sat where the driver would normally sit. Blake sat in the passenger seat. And Yang and Weiss sat in the back seat.

They heard a fanfare of trumpets, and the interior screens flashed WELCOME TO JURASSIC PARK. A sonorous voice said, "Welcome to Jurassic Park. You are now entering the lost world of the prehistoric past, a world of mighty creatures long gone from the face of remnant, which you are privileged to see for the first time."

After they finished the tour, the Land Cruiser turned around on a cul de sac of track.

-CONTROL-

"Damn it!" Arnold said, punching buttons on the console. "It's all screwed up."

Taiyang was standing at the windows, looking out at the park. The lights had gone out all of the island, except the immediate area around the main buildings. He saw a few staff personnel hurrying to get out of the rain, but no one seemed to realize that anything was wrong. Taiyang looked over at the visitor lodge, where the lights burned brightly.

"Uh-oh," Arnold said. "We have real trouble."

"What's that?" Taiyang said. He turned away from the window, concerned for his children's safety.

"That idiot Nedry turned off the security systems," Arnold said. "The whole building's opened up. None of the doors are locked anymore."

"I'll notify the guards," Taiyang said.

"That's the least of it," Arnold said. "When you turn off security, you turn off all peripheral fences as well."

"The fences?" Taiyang said.

"The electrical fences," Arnold said. "They're off, all over the island."

"You mean . . ."

"That's right," Arnold said. The animals can get out now." Arnold lit cigarette. "Probably nothing will happen, but you never know . . ."

Taiyang started toward the door. "I better drive out and bring in the students in those two Land Cruisers," he said. "Just in case." Taiyang quickly went downstairs to the garage. He wasn't really worried about the fences' going down. Most of the dinosaurs had been in their paddocks for nine months or more, and they had brushed up against the fences more than once, with notable results. Taiyang knew how quickly animals learned to avoid shock stimuli. You could train a laboratory pigeon with just two or three simulation events. So it was unlikely the dinosaurs would now approach the fences.

Taiyang was more concerned about what the students in the cars would do. He didn't want them getting out of the Land Cruisers, because once the power came back on, the cars would start moving again, whether the students were inside them or not. They might be left behind. Of course, in the rain it was unlikely they would leave the cars. But, still . . . you never knew . . .

He reached the garage and hurried toward the Jeep. It was lucky, he thought, that he had the foresight to put the launcher in it. He could start right out, and be there in—

It was gone!

"What the hell?" Taiyang stared at the empty parking space, astonished.

The Jeep was gone!

What the hell was happening?


	4. Boy Do I Hate Being Right All The Time

Rain drummed loudly on the roof of the Land Cruiser. It was dark out, but Blake could see everything. She turned to looked at the foliage at the side of the road. Beyond she could see sections of the grid pattern of the fence. The Land Cruisers were stopped on the downslope of a hill, which must mean they were someplace near the Tyrannosaur area.

But she didn't see anything, and eventually she stopped looking. Everyone in the cars fell silent. The rain thrummed in the roof of the car. Sheets of water streamed down of the sides of the windows. It was hard for Blake to see out, even with her night-vision.

"How long have we been sitting here?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. Four or five minutes."

"I wonder what the problem is."

"Maybe a short circuit from the rain."

"But it happened before the rain really started."

Ruby stretched and yawned, but noticed that the water glasses on the dash were rippling, and the mirror was shaking. "You seeing this,

Blake?" She asked.

"What?"

"That." Ruby pointed to the water.

"Maybe it's the power trying to come back on."

Suddenly, Cardin sprinted to the outhouse. "Where's he going?" Blake asked.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Ruby said.

Ruby looked back at the other two, who had fallen asleep.

"Jesus Christ!" Blake yelled, somehow not waking the other two and making Ruby jump. The younger girl spun around to see what Blake was looking at.

The Tyrannosaur had gotten out and was walking between the two cars. Ruby gasped. "Jesus! What happened to the other car?"

Blake blinked her eyes as the lighting faded.

 _The other car was gone._

Blake couldn't believe it. She peered forward, trying to see through the rain-streaked window. The dinosaur's body was so large it was probably just blocking—

No. She saw clearly: the car was gone.

"What happened?" Ruby said.

"I don't know."

Faintly over the rain, Blake heard the sound of someone screaming. The dinosaur was standing in the darkness on the road up ahead, but they could see well enough to know that it was bending over now, sniffing the ground.

Or eating something on the ground.

"Can you see?" Ruby said, squinting.

"Yes. It's eating Russel."

Blake felt a sleeping fatigue overtake her. Blurred through the rainy windshield, the dinosaur was coming toward their car. Slow, ominous strides, coming right toward them.

Ruby said, "You know, at times like this one feels, well, perhaps extinct animals _should_ be left extinct. Don't you have that feeling now?"

"Yes," Blake said. She was feeling her own heart pounding.

"Umm. Do you, ah, have any suggestions about what we do now?"

"I can't think of a thing," Blake said.

Ruby twisted the handle, kicked open the door, and ran. "RUBY! NO!" Blake yelled, but it was too late. Even as Ruby ran, she was too late, the Tyrannosaur too close. There was another crack of lightning, and in that instant of glaring white light, Blake watched in horror as the tyrannosaur roared, and leapt forward.

Blake was not clear about exactly what happened next. Ruby was running, her feet splashing in the mud. The tyrannosaur bounded alongside her and ducked its massive head, and Ruby was tossed into the air like a small doll. Blake put a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry.

"What's going on?" Yang asked, having been woken by Blake's yelling.

"The Tyrannosaur got out and ate CRDL."

"Should we run?"

"No. Ruby already tried that."

"Did she get away?"

"No'p'e,"

"Where is she?"

"Dead."

"Jesus Chri—"

Yang was interrupted when the T-Rex slammed its massive snout into the Land Cruiser. It tipped. It tried again. And again. In a fit of rage, it kicked the Land Cruiser, sending it flying into the woods.


	5. Tracking: WARNING: MAY MAKE YOU SICK

Taiyang took the curve very fast, the Jeep sliding on the mud. Sitting beside him, Goodwitch clenched her fists. They were racing along the cliff road, high above the river, now hidden below them in darkness . Taiyang accelerated forward. His face was tense.

"How much further?" Goodwitch said.

"Two, maybe three miles."

Goodwitch had offered to accompany Taiyang. The car swerved. "It's been an hour," Taiyang said. "An hour, no word from the other cars."

"But they have radios," Goodwitch said.

"We haven't been able to raise them," Taiyang said.

Goodwitch frowned. "If I was sitting in a car for an hour in the rain, I'd surely try to use to the radio to call for somebody."

"So would I," Taiyang said.

Goodwitch shook her head. "You really think something could have happened to them?"

"Chances are," Taiyang said, "that they're perfectly fine, but I'll be happier when I see them. Should be any minute now."

The road curved, and then ran up a hill. At the base of the hill Goodwitch saw something white, lying among the ferns by the side of the road. "Hold it," Goodwitch said, and Taiyang braked. Goodwitch jumped out and ran forward in the headlights of the Jeep to see what it was. It looked like a piece of clothing, but there was—

Goodwitch stopped.

Even from six feet away, she could see clearly what it was. She walked forward more slowly.

Taiyang leaned out of the car and said, "What is it?"

"It's a leg," Goodwitch said.

The flesh of the leg was pale blue-white, terminating in a ragged bloody stump where the knee had been. Covering the entire leg was a sliver and gold boot. It was the kind of boot Cardin Winchester had been wearing.

By then Taiyang was out of the car, running past him to crouch over the leg. "Jesus." He lifted the leg out of the foliage, raising it into the light of the headlamps, and blood from the stump gushed down over his hand. Goodwitch was still three feet away. She quickly bent over, put her hands on her knees, and breathed deeply, trying not to be sick.

"Goodwitch." Taiyang's voice was sharp.

"What?"

"Move. You're blocking the light."

Goodwitch took a breath and moved. When she opened her eyes she saw Taiyang peering critically at the stump. "Torn at the joint line," Taiyang said. "Didn't but it—twisted and ripped it. Just ripped his leg off." Taiyang stood up, holding the severed leg upside down so the remaining blood dripped onto the ferns. His bloody hand smudged the white sock as he gripped the ankle. Goodwitch felt sick again.

"No question what happened," Taiyang was saying. "The T-Rex got him." Taiyang looked up the hill, then back at Goodwitch. "You all right? You think you can go on?"

"Yes," Goodwitch said. "I can go on."

Taiyang was walking back toward the Jeep, carrying the leg. "I guess we better bring this along," he said. "Doesn't seem right to leave it here. Christ, it's going to make a mess of the car. See if there's anything in the back, will you? A tarp or a newspaper . . ."

Goodwitch opened the back door and rummaged around in the space behind the rear seat she felt grateful to think about something else for a moment. The problem of how to wrap the severed leg expanded to fill her mind, crowding out all other thoughts. She found a canvas bag with a tool kit, a wheel rim, a cardboard box, and—

"Two tarps," she said. They were neatly folded plastic.

"Give me one," Taiyang said, still standing outside the car. Taiyang wrapped the leg and passed the now shapeless bundle to Goodwitch. Holding it in her hand, Goodwitch was surprised at how heavy it felt. "Just put it in the back." Taiyang said. "If there's a way to wedge it, you know, so it doesn't roll around . . ."

"Okay." Goodwitch put the bundle in the back, and Taiyang for behind the wheel. He accelerated, the wheels spinning in the mid, then digging in. The Jeep rushed up the hill, and for a moment at the top the headlights still pointed upward into the foliage, and the. They swung down, and Goodwitch could see the road before them.

"Jesus," Taiyang said.

Goodwitch saw a single Land Cruiser, lying on its side in the center of the road. She couldn't see the second Land Cruiser at all. "Where's the other car?"

Taiyang looked around briefly, pointed to the left. "There," the second Land Cruiser was twenty feet away, crumpled at the foot of a tree.

"What's it doing there?"

"The T-Rex threw it."

" _Threw_ it?" Goodwitch said.

Taiyang's face was grim. "Let's get this over with," he said, climbing out of the Jeep. They hurried to the second Land Cruiser. Their flashlights swing back and forth in the night.

As they came closer, Goodwitch saw how battered the car was. She was careful to let Taiyang look inside first.

Taiyang tried to put the scene together. The front windshield of the Land Cruiser was shattered, but there wasn't much glass nearby. He had noticed shards of glass back on the road. So the windshield must have broken back there, before the tyrannosaur picked up the car and threw it here. But the car had taken a tremendous beating.

"See these tracks?" Taiyang said, "it's Yang's boots along with two pairs of high-heels. One of the heels was thicker than the other. This is Ruby's team, but no Ruby."

Proceeding onto the road, Taiyang saw his youngest daughter's boot prints. "Ruby was being chased from here to—" Ruby's prints stopped, but the tyrannosaur's continued.

"To where?" Goodwitch asked.

"She didn't survive the attack."

Goodwitch pulled out her scroll and called Ozpin to confirm the deaths of five students.

-JNPR-

JNPR sat around, waiting for RWBY to return from the tour, it had been hours, and still, nothing. Their scrolls all screeched, signaling the they had received an Amber alert. They had only ever received an Amber alert once before, and that was on the day of the Breach. Jaune checked it, it read: FIVE STUDENTS HAVE DIED; CARDIN WINCHESTER, RUSSEL THRUSH, DOVE BRONZEWING, SKY LARK, AND RUBY ROSE. THE ISLAND IS NO LONGER SAFE.

"Oh my God," Jaune mumbled. "She's dead?"


	6. Wilted Rose

Taiyang heard the Amber alert sound coming from the foliage in front of him, by the side of the road. Then, wheezing. It didn't sound like an animal, but Taiyang moved forward cautiously. He wagged his light and shouted, but the wheezing did not change character. Taiyang pushed aside the fronds of a palm.

"What is it?" Goodwitch said.

"It's Ruby," Taiyang said.

Ruby lay on her back, her skin gray-white, mouth slackly open. Her breath came in wheezing gasps. Taiyang handed the flashlight to Goodwitch, and then bent to examine the body. Ruby's outfit was ripped on the right side of her torso in the shape of a bite mark, but it was covered by her cloak, which she had wrapped around herself to stop herself from bleeding out. Taiyang touched the wound gently, and Ruby groaned.

Taking stepped back and tried to decide what to do next. Ruby might have other injuries. Her back might be broken. It might kill her to move her. But if they left her there, she might die of shock. It was only because she had the presence of mind to stop the bleeding that she hadn't already bled to death. And probably she was doomed. They might as well move her.

Taiyang picked his daughter up, carrying

Her bridal-style. Ruby groaned, and breathed in ragged breaths. "Yang," she said. "Weiss . . . Blake . . . went . . ."

They carried Ruby back to the Jeep, and rested her into the back seat. Goodwitch tightened the cape around her body. Ruby groaned again. Taiyang pulled off the mangled corset and examined her ribs, seeing the pulpy flesh beneath, the dull white splinters of protruding bone.

"We've got to get her back," Taiyang said.

"You going to leave here without the rest of her team?" Goodwitch said.

"If they went into the park, it's twenty square miles," Taiyang said, shaking his head. "The only way we can find anything out there is with the motion sensors. If they are alive and moving around, the motion sensors will pick them up, and we can go right to them and bring them back. But if we don't take Ruby back right now, she'll die."

"Then we have to go back," Goodwitch said.

"Yes, I think so."

They climbed into the car. Taiyang said, "Are you going to tell Ozpin WBY is missing?"

"Already did." Goodwitch said.

—JNPR—

JNPR received another Amber alert five minutes after the first. Jaune checked this one as well: RUBY ROSE IN CRITICAL CONDITION. "She's alive!" He yelled, joyously.

–IN THE PARK–

Yang sat at the base of a tree, hugging her knees to her chest, and sobbing. She had been about to call for help when she got the Amber alert, notifying her if her sister's death. Her scroll had lost connection soon after, so she didn't get the second.

She looked up at Blake. "Do you think she died in pain?" Yang said.

Blake sighed, "She probably lived the initial encounter," the faunas said, "but went into shock and bled out before any of us regained consciousness. So, yes."

"What exactly happened to her?"

"She asked me if I had any suggestions on what to do, and I told her that I couldn't think of a thing, before I could stop her, she got out and started to run. Even as Ruby ran, she was too late, the Tyrannosaur too close. There was another crack of lightning, and in that instant of glaring white light, I watched in horror as the tyrannosaur roared, and leapt forward. I'm not clear about exactly what happened next. Ruby was running, her feet splashing in the mud. The tyrannosaur bounded alongside her and ducked its massive head, and Ruby was tossed into the air like a small doll."

"Jeez, are you writing a novel about it or something?" Weiss asked.

"No."


	7. The T-Rex Is Back

WBY approached the road outside of the T-Rex paddock, and found a trail of tire tracks, leading back to the Visitor Center. They began to walk back to the visitor center, the rain beating down on them

 **ROAR!**

They spun around to the sound of the yell. The Tyrannosaurus was standing ten yards behind them. "Nobody move." Blake said. WBY froze.

-Taiyang-

Taiyang went back out to see if he could find Yang.

 **ROAR!**

He could see at the end of the road, the Tyrannosaurus was standing there and Yang was standing perfectly still with her teammates. Taiyang hit the brakes.

-WBY-

At the other end of the road was a pair of headlights, that suddenly shut off.

-Taiyang-

He looked down at the box of flares in the passenger seat. "If Ruby can do it, so can I, right?" He asked himself.

-WBY-

The person in the jeep lit a flare and yelled, "YANG! TAKE THE JEEP!"

He ran into the woods, and the Tyrannosaurus followed.


	8. Its Vision Is Based On Movement

WBY ran to the jeep and Yang started it up, driving after the Rex. "Yang!" Weiss yelled.

"Where are we going?!"

"Can't let him get eaten." Yang said. When they caught up to them, they Tyrannosaurus was about to eat Taiyang. Yang hit the horn and turned around, leading the Rex away from her father. Yang quickly sped back to the visitor center, losing the Tyrannosaurus Rex on the way.

-Visitor Center-

Jaune looked back out the window to see WBY pulling up in a Jeep, Ruby had just gotten back twenty minutes ago, and was resting in her bed. Yang walked in and flopped onto her bed, looking over to see her sister, who was sleeping peacefully on her own bed, Yang stood and wnt into the living are to let her rest.

-Control Room-

"You said that this park was safe!" Ozpin yelled. "Now, four of my students are dead and one of my best students is injured!"

"I get it now! We rely too much on automation. Hiring Nedry was a mistake, I can see that now. It's all correctable for the next time around. Once we get control—"

"You never had control, that's the illusion!" Glynda yelled. "I was overwhelmed by the power of this place. But I made a mistake, too, I didn't have enough respect for that power and it's out now. People are dying, John."

-RWBY-

Ruby's eyes snapped open and there was only one thought in her mind. _Have to get off this island. Not safe._ She heard the others talking. She just got up and started running. She ran out of the hotel into the street that was just outside. And came face to face with her new biggest fear. The Tyrannosaurus. She froze just beside a jeep. The big animal lowered its head and Ruby braced herself for the inevitable. But it never came, she could feel the powerful breath of the Tyrannosaurus, but it wasn't sniffing like a dog. It was just breathing and if anything it seemed puzzled.

No, the Tyrannosaur couldn't see her. Not if she stood motionless. And in a detached academic corner of her mind she found an explanation for that, a reason why—

The jaws opened before her, the massive head raised up. Ruby squeezed her fists together, and bit her lip, trying desperately to remain motionless, to make no sound.

The Tyrannosaur bellowed in the night air. But by now Ruby was beginning to understand. The animal couldn't see her, but it suspected she was there, somewhere, and was trying with its bellowing to frighten Ruby into some revealing movement. So long as she stood her ground, Ruby realized, she was invisible.

In a final gesture of frustration, the big hind leg lifted up and kicked the jeep over, and Ruby felt searing pain and the surprising sensation of her own body flying through the air. It seemed to be happening very slowly, and she had plenty of time to feel the world grow colder, and watch the ground rush up to strike her in the face.

-Control-

"Mr. Hammond! The Rex is just outside the visitor center!" Mr. Arnold told his superior. "That's a problem."

"What is?" Hammond asked.

"One of the students just ran out and came face to face with the thing."

Ozpin looked at the monitor and immediately ran outside.

-JNPR and WBY-

The two teams were talking, when they saw Ruby sit up and run out the door. They all ran after her. She ran out to the street and froze, the rest of them froze in fright when they saw what Ruby was staring at.

The Tyrannosaur was trying to find Ruby, but couldn't. They were all confused as to why this was. The large animal, suddenly kicked the jeep Ruby was standing next to and Ruby flew through the air, landing on the ground, face first.


	9. Waking Up

Ruby laid in the woods. She wondered whether or not she had been knocked unconscious, because she had only dim recollections of events immediately preceding the moment she had sat up, groaning, in the woods ten yards from the jeep. At first her chest had been bleeding, so she had stuck leaves on the wound, and after a while it clotted. But, her leg had been impaled by a sharp branch _o_ n the ground Ruby couldn't believe she was still alive, and as scattered images began to come back to her, she tried to make sense of them. The Tyrannosaur should have killed her easily. Why hadn't it?

"Ruby!" Yang called out Ruby's name, and Ruby replied, "Here," Yang ran to where the girl lay. "You okay?" she asked. "Anything broken?"

"No," Ruby said, "I don't think so, but my leg . . ."

"I don't think I can move you with your leg like that." Yang said.

"Then I'll bleed out," Ruby said, "in that case, listen to me; The Tyrannosaur can't see you if you don't move."

"What?"

"If you don't move, it can't see you, tell the others."

"Oh, damn," Blake said, approaching the two, and seeing the younger's leg.

"Can we move her?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," Blake said. "Worst case scenario; she passes out."

"Why- Why would I pass out?" Ruby asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"Blood loss," Blake said.

Blake and Yang slowly, and tentatively lifted Ruby's leg off of the branch, eliciting a cry of pain from the scythe-wielder. Ruby's eyes began to slowly close, as she began to see little black dots, clouding her vision. She became light-headed, and passed out.

When Ruby awoke, she was lying in a room colored with a lot of gray. She could hear the sounds of people speaking.

"Taiyang, I am aware that she is your daughter, but she has no reason to be in here!"

"Ray, she is injured!"

"Take her to the clinic!"

"What are they gonna do? Give her a god-damn Band-Aid?"

"If it's big enough, it'll work!"  
"Have you ever seen a Band-Aid that big?"  
"Use the whole pack!"

"That's not the point! The point is; I brought her in here so that I could keep an eye on her."

"What's there to watch? She's been out like a light for half-an-hour, now! Is she even alive? Wait, I know the answer! Because I can hear the god-damned wheezing!"

Ruby sat up, propping herself up with her elbows, then tried to get up, only to be pushed back down onto her back. "You're not going anywhere with that leg of yours." Taiyang said.

"Oh, okay." Ruby said, laying on her side.

Goodwitch sat in the Jeep and listened to the buzzing of the flies, and stared at the distant palm trees wavering in the heat. She was astonished by what looked like a battleground; the grass was trampled flat for a hundred yards in every direction. One big palm tree was uprooted from the ground. There were great washes of blood in the grass, and on the rocky outcropping to their right.

Sitting beside her, Taiyang said, "No doubt about it. Rexy's been among the hadrosaurs." He took another drink of whiskey, and capped the bottle. "Damn lot of flies," he said.

They waited and watched.

Goodwitch drummed her fingers on the dashboard. "What are we waiting for?"

Taiyang didn't answer immediately. "The rex is out there somewhere," he said, squinting at the land in the morning sun. "And we don't have any weapons worth a damn."

"We're in a Jeep."

"Oh, he can out run the Jeep, Ms. Goodwitch," Taiyang said, shaking his head. "Once we leave this road and go out into open terrain, the best we can do in four-wheel drive is thirty, forty miles an hour. He'll run us right down. No problem for him." Taiyang sighed. "But I don't see much moving out there now. You ready to live dangerously?"

"Sure," Goodwitch said.

Taiyang started up the engine, and at the sudden sound, two small othnielians leapt up from the matted grass directly ahead. Taiyang put the car in gear. He drive in a wide circle around the trampled sight, and then moved inward, driving in decreasing concentric circles until he finally came to the place in the field where the little othnielians had been. Then he got out and walked forward onto the grass, away from the Jeep, He stopped as a dense cloud of flies lifted into the air.

"What is it?" Goodwitch called.

"Bring the radio," Taiyang said.

 **Cliff-hanger! That's kinda sad, because I'm going on vacation for the next week! See you when I get back!**


	10. Questions

Yang passed through the iron gate and went in the front door of the Safari Lodge. She saw Blake coming down the hallway, carrying towels and a pan of steaming water. "There's a kitchen at the other end," she said. "We're using that to boil water for the dressings."

"How is she?" Yang asked.

"Surprisingly good," she said.

Yang followed Blake down to Ruby's room, and was startled to hear the sound of laughter. The scythe-wielder lay on her back in the bed, with a man named Harding adjusting the IV line.

"So the other man says, 'I'll tell you frankly, I didn't like it, Bill. I went back to toilet paper'!"

Harding was laughing.

"It's not bad, is it?" Ruby said, smiling. "Ah, Yang. You've come to see me. Now you know what happens when you try to get a leg up on the situation."

Yang came in, tentatively.

Harding said, "She's high on doses of morphine."

"Not high enough, I can tell you," Ruby said. "Christ, he's stingy with these drugs."

"I'm glad to see you going so well, Ruby." Yang said.

"How else should I being doing," Ruby said. "with a compound fracture of the leg that is likely septic and beginning to smell rather, ah, pungent? And with a HUGE bite mark ripped into my abdomen? But, if you can't keep a sense of humor . . ."

Yang smiled. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I remember," Ruby said. "Do you think you could be bitten by a Tyrannosaurus rex and it would escape your mind? No indeed, I'll tell you, you'd remember it for the rest of your life. In my case, perhaps not a terribly long time. But, still-yes, I remember."

Ruby described running from the Land cruiser in the rain, and being chased down by the rex. "It was my own damned fault, he was too close, but I was panicked. In any case, he picked me up in his jaws and shook me fucking hard, and threw me down." Ruby sighed. "I doubt I'd have survived, except the big guys heart wasn't in it." To tell the truth, he struck me as a clumsy attacker of anything less than an automobile or a small apartment building."

"You think he attacked halfheartedly?"

"It pains me to say it," Ruby said, "but I don't honestly believe I had his full attention. He had mine, of course. But, then, he weighs eight tons. I don't."

She sighed again, and closed her eyes. in a moment, she was sleeping. Blake and Yang walked out into the hallway with Harding. "When will you have a helicopter here?" Blake asked him.

"A helicopter?" Yang asked.

"She needs surgery on that leg, and on her torso. Make sure they send for a helicopter, and get her off this island."


End file.
